The Guardians: Reborn
by Hidden-Amethyst
Summary: Kinomoto S. is in trouble and Li S. goes to protect her. A few friends appear from the assistance of his mother. Will new relations develope and old ones evolve? Read n find out. R&R plz!


13

—_The Guardians—_

_by Tatiana Flores_

_Prologue: The Beginning of a New Adv._

_She found herself walking in the depth of a forest, seeking something._

_As silent as the air around her, she was well aware of the enemy lurking ahead, along with the two companions of hers._

At some point in the forest, she stopped and raised a beautifully crafted bow; one that seemed made for her hand alone, and locked an equally beautiful arrow to it.

_The feathers that were decorating the arrow were the feathers of a dove, that she knew by a glance, and they were dyed an amethyst purple._

_"Shall I not make it?" she asked quietly. So quietly that she almost feared the words had echoed in her mind._

_What sounded like a flutter of wings, whispered in the back of her mind. She felt the presence of another, one that was familiar. A soft throaty laugh rumbled between her eyes._

_'You shall, Wind Goddess. Yet have you to miss target.'_

_A smile fleeted across her lips and she had to fight back the urge to pounce upon her companion with a bone-breaking hug._

_But she had to rid the area of the evil that dared to taint her air._

_Spotting her target, the young woman held he stance; standing straight, to her full height (which was all but five feet and four inches) and let loose the purple-feathered arrow._

_Grinning triumphantly when the soft _**plunk **_rushed back to her listening ears, announcing her arrows' fatal arrival within the target._

_"we did it!" she exclaimed. She spun around and wrapped her arms around the neck of a great wolf that stood two heads over her. Her fur a blazing white, soft. Thick and fluffy._

_"I am proud of you, Akura." came a male voice._

_The young Archer stiffened at the sound of the name. She pulled back away from the great wolf and stared into the blue-lavender of her eyes, the image of a lean figure reflecting within them along with her horrified expression._

_She couldn't make out his features, but she just knew that he was the most handsome beast to ever walk her sisters' Earth._

_To ever breathe _**her**_ air._

_Then, the most unexpected thing happened._

_She turned, and ran. Ran for all the life that was in her._

_Several miles later, she came upon a stream of clear coolness and bent to wash her face, only to see that she was staring at someone else, but herself as well._

_A young woman of about sixteen with big innocent, sparkly amethyst eyes stared back at her. Her hair was raven black and chin length. Her side bangs framed her face, passing her chin by two inches. Her bangs almost covering her eyes._

_A white and gray feather, stuck like a flower, close to her left bang, behind her ear. Bit then, behind her were two long lengths of thick raven hair. Hair that fell a little past her knees. Around the middle of them, there were two long strips of white and purple-dyed ribbon wrapping and holding together, the hair, creating two long tails of hair._

_A few similar feathers to the first stuck out, clinging to the ribbons._

_Standing, she saw her outfit._

_It was a purple kimono that stopped at her knees, pants that clung but looked scrunched on her lower area, also purple. On her feet were lovely white slippers with purple trimming._

_Very comfortable._

_But around her, in a seemingly flowing way, was a white strip of three inch wide cloth._

_A Celestial Robe_

_Wrapping snugly around her small waist and flowing around her._

_Across her back was her bow, but no quiver or arrows._

_No quiver of arrows._

_Her hands went to her face, a ring glittering gold on her right ring finger; a beautifully asscher cut amethyst rested, three small pear cut diamonds on either side._

_The ring, very familiar to her._

_"W-who... who am I?" she whispered harshly, staring at the foreign yet familiar face again, as if waiting for an answer._

†††

**Later on that day, 10:53 a.m.**

Under a large old oak, sat a young girl of about eleven years of age. She was reading a scroll like parchment with indistinguishable writing and symbols. The ebony haired girl bit her full lower lip, looking thoughtful at the markings.

This makes no sense. All I have gotten are the first three lines. None of it makes sense…/ she thought to herself.

"On the millionth full moon of the death, on the very days of the Unearthly wept, rise again to unfinished duty, the eternal powers of eternal unity." She read aloud in a small silvery voice.

Suddenly the tender warm air turned violently cold. Her bare legs blanketing with goose bumps at the sudden change in weather. She turned her eyes, sparkling amethyst, up towards the sky. The sun was still out and shining brightly.

Her gem-like orbs observed her surroundings carefully.

Nothing and no one was in the area with her.

When she turned her eyes back to the scroll, the sudden movement of black and white flashed in the corner of her right eye. Her head swiveled around in that direction, her side bangs, an inch past her chin, swaying slightly.

In the shadow of another tree stood a woman with long wavy black hair in an elegant, summer dress the color of lilies on a bright spring morning.

The ebony haired girl couldn't help but think she was the most beautiful woman she'd ever seen. The strange glow that surrounded the woman told her that she was long since dead. A faint smile touched her lips. This wasn't the first time she'd seen one from the Spirit Realm.

"If Rae and Mae were here, they would know what you wanted, Angel," the girl said.

The woman smiled tenderly at her and lifted an elegant hand to wave. The girl returned her wave and watched as she faded.

With a sigh, she rubbed her legs to ease the coldness from them.

"I really should return before Dynasti begins to worry for me."

And with that, she stood in her pale blue spaghetti strap summer dress, slipped on her white sandals and started off towards the large mansion in the distance from the field she resided in.

Her hair in the back was cut short around at the nape of her neck and chin. Her bangs almost covering her big innocent eyes.

†††

**At the Mansion, 11:15 a.m.**

As soon as she entered through the large ivory wood doors, shouts and cheers assaulted her ears. Confetti fell from the ceiling, or so it seemed to her considering she was shorter then mostly everyone there, and filled their hair.

"Happy seventeenth Birthday Kae!" everyone that was present screamed.

A big cheesy smile lit up her face and brightened her eyes.

"Oh! You all should not have come all the way out here for a birthday surprise! Not for me!" she laughed sincerely.

"We wanted to Kae. It's the day you turn seventeen!" a blonde haired girl exclaimed hugging her fiercely. "I am truly surprised Dynasti." Kae admitted.

Then her eyes began searching the crowd of people for a certain little group as everyone came up and hugged her, giving her their congratulations.

Thank you's were murmured and questions on the whereabouts of the food were asked.

Dynasti Montgomery noticed her best friends dismay when she didn't see the ones that she was searching for.

"They called earlier to tell you that they couldn't make it, Kae, but they sent you best wishes."

Kae smiled sadly and nodded.

"We will reunite soon enough next year. I am fine."

†††

**12:00 p.m.**

They all sat around the table where Kae sat, ready to blow out the seventeen candles on her three foot long chocolate vanilla ice-cream cake. A picture of her in her purple teddy pajama's holding her teddy bear on the front.

She laughed when she saw it.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Kae! Happy birthday to you!" everyone sang before the silence.

"We're out a chips!" a distant voice shouted over the crowd, making everyone laugh, all of them knowing it was Tyler Peiffer.

Taking a deep breath, Kae closed her eyes to make a wish.

I wish… /

Cheering, whistling, cat calls and wolf howls shook the entire estate when the candle flames blew out.

And then, plates and eating utensils were passed out for a piece of the large cake.

†††

**Somewhere else, 6:00 p.m**.

Down under the ice, shielded from the icy fingers of the Winter Goddess, a large company of people were rushing around with news of a find.

A young red head came speeding through the doors of a spacious room that only held a few chairs and few tables. A man stood in the middle, talking quietly with a boy who looked to be in his teens.

"Master Dayeuger! We've found her! We've finally found her!" she exclaimed, coming to a halt in front of the middle aged man.

"That's good Camille. Now, I want you to tell Huor to set up two groups and go get her." He told her. She nodded and headed off.

Dayeuger smiled to himself. She was such a lovely little creature. So young and youthful.

…Such a shame she isn't needed…/ he thought before returning to his previous thoughts.

†††

**The Desert, 11:15 a.m.**

"What do you mean they found it?" a feminine voice shrieked from inside a tent.

There was no reply.

"I know that's what you mean but _how _did they find it!" she asked again.

"Uh huh. Yes. Yes. Why those sweaty little bastards! How dare they steal our theories!"

Again no reply.

"What do you mean it's impossible to steal a theory?" she asked, quieter this time.

"I always thought you could…," she admitted a little sheepishly.

"I am not!"

"Oh be quiet you idiot! I'm hanging up now. Bye," she growled and a small _beep_ was heard from inside.

Then out stepped a young woman with long raven colored hair, down to her waist, with a cream colored safari hat to match her shorts and shirt.

Outside were people staggering around through the sandy wind, papers and tools in their possession.

"John!" the woman called.

On her neck was a gold colored chain with a small ball made out of crystal. Inside of it was a fiery ruby the shape of a down pointed triangle. The crystal was hanging on a dark red strap around her neck.

On her hand was a ring glittering gold on her right ring finger; a beautifully asscher cut ruby rested, three small pear cut diamonds on either side.

"You shouted, Ms. Mae?" a young man asked, running up to her.

When his brown eyes found her crimson ones, he felt himself falling into the fiery pools. Burning under her harsh gaze.

"Xing found it." She told him.

His eyes widened at her simple tone when she said those words.

"It's time to bring out the big guns!" she grinned, and walked past him, living him to absorb her words.

†††

**Oregon, a park, 3:00 p.m.**

"Jasmine! Don't stand so close to the water!" the young blonde haired woman called to the smaller girl.

She turned her turquoise blue eyes onto another group of people at the beach.

"No horse-playing!" she shouted to them, blowing her whistle. They turned to her and nodded. "Yes, Ms. Li!" they replied.

She smiled and went back to her usual watch. Kids were playing in the water, adults and teenagers were tanning or throwing footballs, playing volleyball. Some were even riding horses along the shore.

She sighed.

That was something she'd love to do with the one she loved.

To ride along the beach, bare-back, on a beautiful white colored mare with a silvery mane and tail. Seashells intertwined in her hair.

She was shaken from her reverie by a scream.

"JASMINE!" a woman shrieked, running into the water to try and save the little girl that was being washed away by the harsh waves.

The Lifeguard jumped from her perch and ran into the water, swimming with all her might.

It was easy for her, she was born in the water. Like a fish, she could move through the toughest waters with the grace of a dolphin.

The choking of the little girl caught her ear and she looked to find her only a few inches.

"Jasmine stay up!" she called to the small brunette.

"P-please! I-I d-d-don't want t-to dr-own!" she pleaded, trying to stay above the crashing waters, doing very well for someone so small.

The Lifeguard swam closer with her orange float, and helped the girl onto it.

"Hold on tight Jasmine. I'll get you back to your mother as soon as possible. I promise." She told her.

There was no reply besides the chattering of teeth as they headed back for shore.

The woman seemed more concentrated on the water then anything else and they swam back with what one could call, practiced ease.

"Jasmine! My dear, sweet child!" the mother exclaimed grabbing her daughter with gentle hands and holding her close. Rocking her back and forth as she stroked her fingers through her tangled hair.

The woman wasn't sure if she was doing that for her own soothing of the mind or for her daughters.

"Thank you so much Jae! You saved my baby's life!" the father thanked her.

"Not a problem Mr. Ortega." Jae smiled and put a towel around Jasmine and Mrs. Ortega before going to send for an ambulance for safety reasons.

†††

**China, 7:00 p.m.**

"ACK!" someone yelped!

"You deserved it! Now get out of the kitchen before I whack you another!" a woman scolded.

A black-haired woman raced from the swinging doors of the kitchen, a brunette in her wake.

"Melin Li! If you ever enter my territory again I will be sure to tenderize you thoroughly and fry you good!" the brunette hissed, waving a spoon at her!

"Rae! Why are you so meeean!" Meilin whined, staring into the emerald colored eyes of her cousin, with her own red ones.

"Because you wont leave me alone! Now go," Rae told her and walked back through the doors.

Inside the kitchen she was making sandwiches for the picnic her friends and she would be having in several minutes.

But before she could finish the last one, the doors to the kitchen opened and soft footsteps were heard from behind her.

"Good-afternoon Auntie Yelan. How are you this fine day?" Rae asked, turning to face her mysteriously beautiful aunt.

Her long black hair was up in a traditional Chinese bun with a gold hair ornament. She was dressed in a regal, white Chinese kimono. Her skin powdery pale, her lips crimson red, and her eyes, golden amber.

She was very beautiful.

Least did she know her aunt was thinking the same thing about her long dark brown hair, wise emerald eyes, and creamy tan skin.

She was short, looking the age of thirteen even though she was only five foot one.

"I am fine, Rae. But I have news for your sisters and yourself." She said in a voice that demanded obedience.

"Another job?" Rae asked, standing straighter.

Yelan nodded.

"You are to go to Tomoeda, Japan and there you will find the Card Mistress and protect her. Xiao Lang is already there now."

Rae nodded.

"I will leave as soon as possible, Auntie Yelan."

Yelan smiled fondly at her niece and leaning down, she kissed her one both cheeks, and her forehead.

As soon as she left, Rae packed up the sandwiches and walked out of the kitchen, heading for her room.

Up there, she packed and dialed a number on the phone, calling her sisters.

The first one answered.

"Hello. Is Kae Li there?" she asked.

"Rae! Is that you?" a soft voice exclaimed.

"Kae! It is good to hear you again!"

"Same to you, sister."

"Kae. Auntie Yelan wants us to go to Tomoeda, Japan for another job. Call Jae and tell her." Rae told her younger sister.

"Yay! We get to see eachother again!" Kae giggled and after saying good-bye to her sister, she hung up and dialed another number.

"Hello? Jae?" Kae asked.

"kae! It's you! I'm so glad to hear from you!" Jae exclaimed into her cellular.

She was picking up her new goldfish.

"Rae just called and said that Auntie Yelan wants us to go to Tomoeda, Japan for a new job."

"Really? Okay! I'll be there by Thursday then."

"Alright Jae. I have to go and pack now so I will see you in Japan. Love you!" Kae replied before hanging up.

The phone rang again before a tanned hand snatched it up and the owner answered.

"What!"

"Still the rude fiery one, Mae?" a feminine voice on the other line asked.

"Rae?" Mae choked.

"This is she."

Without awaiting a reply from her older sister, Rae explained to her what their Aunt said.

"I'll be there! Later, Rae! Love ya!"

"Love you too Mae."

And so, the New Adventure began.


End file.
